Deflected Defection
by Asukalover88
Summary: Kin defects, but what do you do when everyone hates you...?


"Stop Temari-chan, someone might see us." A black haired girl moaned drunkenly as she gripped the blonde sand village girl's hair tightly. The two girls were half hidden down an alley as a huge celebration was taking place in the streets of the village hidden in the Leafs. Temari paid little attention to sound village girl's feeble protest as she continued down the drunken girl's front side.

_"How did this happen?"_

Earlier:

Kin, the newest Leaf kunoichi from the sound village walked down the streets by herself as she stared at the ground with the noon sun above her.

_"Alone again… Damn you Zaku and Dosu!"_

After the failed attack against Konoha, Zaku had disappeared and even before that Dosu getting killed by Gaara of the desert had left her this way and it pissed her off even more.

_"The fool got what was coming to him and Zaku, you chicken shit."_

Kin gritted her teeth ferociously as her memories of the chunin exams in the forest of death flashed to mind. They had almost killed her without a second thought after she had been possessed by Ino's mind-transfer jutsu.

_"Hope you're both are sucking dicks in hell right now." _

Kin chuckled to herself at this as she looked up to the blue sky and continued down the busy streets.

_"At lease I'm free from all that bullshit now; I can live the life I want." _

After the battle for Konoha, Kin and some others were offered to change sides and forgiven for their part in the attempted takeover, but not everything was peaches and cream after her deflection.

Most of the Leaf kunoichi hated and distrusted her for what she had done, especially Ino. Kin and her teammates if you can call them that, had attacked Ino's group in the forest of death and then again fought in the pre-lims.

_"But I'm so miserable, sometimes I wish I'd been killed in the failed takeover, anything is better then being alone." _

Kin felt her sad emotions twist her normally cold heart as she rounded a corner and headed down a vacant alley.  
_  
"I wish I was de..." _

Kin froze instantly as a kunai stuck into the ground in front of her.

"Where do you think your going Kin-Kin?" A mocking voice asked as a figure appeared on a nearby fence. Kin snarled her face as she recognized the tall blonde smirking at her.

_"Ino." _

"What the hell do you want pig?" Kin tried to keep the malice out of her voice with no such luck, turning Ino's smirk turned to frown

"You don't belong here; you attacked _our _village and killed _our _people you should have been killed on the spot for what you did." Another voice articulated as it stepped out from a walkway in the alley and stared at her.

_"Maybe I should have."_

Kin though dryly to herself as a tight pain spiked her chest again. She turned her attention to the other voice that belonged to the pink-haired ninja girl, Sakura.

"I've been cleared of any wrong doing in what happened, so why don't you fucking leave me alone." Kin defended herself aggressively as Ino dropped down off the fence and stood next Sakura.

"I don't think you understand!" A third voice snapped as it kicked Kin square in the back, sending her skidding across the ground.

"We all lost someone in that god forsaken battle that the Sound and Sand started, revenge is all most of us can still think of." TenTen brought her foot down as Kin struggled to her knees.

"I was jus' a pawn in a much bigger game you have to believe me." Kin was surprised at herself; she had such a ruthless and mean demeanor before everything had happen. She had a quick tongue for saying the most spiteful shit she could think of and she was now apologizing for what she had done only a few months ago.

"You knew the whole time Kin, so don't play stupid with us bitch!" Sakura barked nastily as she pointed Kin out.

"I guess we'll jus' have to beat some sense into her, huh girls?" Ino chuckled wickedly as she cracked her knuckles.

"So revenge is what you want? Ok, but I'm not going down without a fight." Kin's hatred and anger fueled her adrenaline as she prepared herself for a fight.

"You'll never be one of us, now defend yourself Kin of the sound!" Ino yelled viciously as she and the other girls launched themselves at the dark haired girl.

"Come on!" Kin gripped a full hand of senbon needles from her holder and unloaded them at Ino and Sakura coming straight for her. Ino and Sakura deflected the senbons with precise kunai motions and returned fire with shurikens. Kin sidestepped the shuriken assault as TenTen's roundhouse kicked her into a fence from behind again. Bouncing off the fence she was met with a barrage of fists and feet.

It was impossible for her to block every hit as they started landing all over her body. Blood spat from Kin's nose and mouth as the hits continued to rain down on her.

_"I can't fight these three at the same time, I need to get away." _

Kin minded knowingly as she punched TenTen and kicked Ino back, she made her move.

"Not so fast!" Kin's head jerked back as Sakura grabbed a handful her hair and kicked out the back of her leg, forcing the beaten girl to her knees.

"You remember doing this to me in the woods? Well, paybacks a bitch." Sakura snapped as she yanked on the sound kunoichi's hair. Kin only grunted venomously as she tasted her blood dripping from her nose and mouth. The pink haired girl held Kin in place as Ino stood in front of the wounded girl.

"You must think we're really fucking stupid to think we'd ever believe you." Ino yelled as she slapped the sound kunoichi in the face.

"You make me sick." Ino slapped Kin again as Sakura let her fall forward. Ino wiped her blood-covered hand on Kin's shoulder as TenTen and Sakura lifted her again by her arm's. Kin's head slumped forward as she coughed up more blood.

"What do you think of that, hurts don't it? Fucking bitch!" Ino questioned hurtfully, leaning in as Kin started giggling callously with blood pouring from her face.

"I guess that makes two of us." Kin lifted her head swiftly and spit warm blood in Ino's face. The blonde jerked her head back speedily, wiping her face as Kin continued her twisted laughter.

"You rotten cunt!" Ino balled her fist and reached back for the final blow.

"Hey don't you think she's had enough?" A harsh but sweet voice asked from behind Ino as it gripped Ino's fist.

"Mind your're own business Temari, this has nothing to do with you." Sakura announced as she still held Kin in place.

"It doesn't? My village attacked yours too but no ones said or done a single thing to me." Temari wondered courteously, as she looked the three leaf girls over.

"Not even you TenTen-chan and I _really _beat the piss out of you in the pre-lims." Temari smiled sadistically as TenTen looked away.

"Your different Temari you were forced, she was' in." TenTen retorted as she finally met the sand kunoichi's threatening eyes.

"So a three against one? that doesn't seem like the Konoha's way of doing things." Temari's comment brought serious looks to all the girl's faces as they all knew better.

"Jus' be glad we _like _you Temari." Ino criticized ungratefully as she stood up to the taller blonde.

"Is that a threat?" Temari grinned menacingly as she gripped her fan on her back.

"Jus' watch your back Temari; let her go." Ino ordered as she stepped back. Both girls flung Kin forward, causing Kin to hit the ground face first.

"She's all yours princess." Ino chuckled spitfully as TenTen and Sakura followed in her wake. Temari waited a moment for the others to get out of sight as she stared at Kin on the ground.

"Are you ok? Temari smirked as she rolled Kin on her back with her foot. With eyes closed and blood streaming down the sides of Kin's face, the girl remained silent and motionless.

"She blacked out, damn it." Temari sighed dreadfully as she scooped the unconscious girl into her arms and headed back down the alley.

_"Is'in this jus' fucking great."_

_Later..._

"Wake up." Was the abrupt announcement as a rush of water followed. Kin jerked to her feet instantly as she started swing wildly in the air.

"Your fine!" Temari yelled as she seized Kin by her wrists.

"Why the fuck did you do that!?" Kin screamed viciously as she blinked uncontrollably, shaking her face of water.

"I wanted to see if you were hungry, now calm down." The blonde smirked sweetly as she let go of Kin's wrists.

"You bitch!" Kin screeched insanely as she swung at Temari anyway. Pain struck both sides of her chest as she quickly regretted taking a swing of the sand kunoichi.

"Ahhhh! What did you do to me?!" Confusion and pain made her see stars as she dropped back on to the bed, gripping her throbbing sides and howling in agony.

"They bruised the hell out of your ribs and body, you won't be defending yourself anytime soon." Temari smiled slyly as she tried to lay the girl back out on the bed.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Kin snapped painfully as she thrashed out at Temari again.

"Didn't you hear what I jus' said! You have bruised ribs and moving around like that is just going to make it that much more painful." Temari said calmly as she looked down on the dark-haired girl biting down hard on knuckle with tears in her eyes. With a simple nod from the sand's strategist's head, Kin relaxed back onto the thick bedding and moaned.

"There, is' in that better?" Temari grinned as some of the pain came off Kin's face.

"Why did you splash me went you knew I was hurt?" Kin groaned miserably, as she looked away from Temari standing next to the bed.

"I wanted to see how hurt you were." Temari reported sternly as she tossed a towel to Kin

"Is there something wrong with your head, you can see the bruises can't you?" Kin turned back to the muti-ponytailed blonde and opened her shirt. Temari only raised her eyebrows and the corners of her lips in silence.

"What's the towel for and why are you smiling at me like that?" Kin frowned as she lifted the towel and covered her chest.

"It's nothing, you got something on your face." Temari pointed out as she wiped her own face a little bit. Kin wiped her face and was surprised to see blood.

"You didn't even clean me up?" Kin was completely shocked as Temari shook her head like nothing was wrong.

"I'm not your mother, plus I felt a little bad for not doing anything earlier, you should be thanking me I could of left you bleeding and unconscious in that alley." Temari said softly as she turned to the bowl of beef and rice she had brought in with her.

"What do you mean, not doing anything earlier?" Kin wondered as she lifted her eyes off the food to Temari's face.

"When you were getting your ass kicked, I was just watching from a nearby tree, eating a apple." Temari said carelessly as she held out the bowl of food in front of her. The anger erupted throughout Kin's beaten body again as she tried to slap the food out of Temari's hand. Temari elevated the bowl effortlessly, as Kin slapped nothing but air.

"You could have knocked that bowl out of my hand but your too hungry to do something that stupid right Kin-chan?" Temari leered as she set the bowl on the bed and turned for the door.

"Temari..., I thank you." Kin bowed her head forward over the bowl of food.

"Jus' eat and get some rest, the celebration is tonight." Temari stopped in her tracks as she smiled at the door.

"I can barely move." Kin moaned as she gripped her side.

"I have someone coming over to help you recover a little quicker so you'll be ready for tonight, plus it's very relaxing." Temari assured as she leered over her shoulder back at the sound ninja girl,. looking right at her.

_"She has someone coming over for me? Why?"_

"You want me to go to the party tonight with you?" Kin interrupted her thoughts as she sounded even more meek then she had said anything in her whole life.

"Uhhhh duh, it'd jus' be boring if I went by myself." Temari huffed gladly as continued to the door and out it without another word.

_"Temari-sama."_

...

After eating Kin felt dead tried again as she laid back down.

_"That's weird, I usually feel ready to go after I eat."_

Kin's eyelids felt heavy as she slowly blinked her eyes shut.

_"I'm so tried."_

Kin yawned as she fell asleep. The former sound village girl awoke a couple of hours later to the sun setting.

_"What time is it?"_

Kin leaned up as she heard Temari greet someone at the door. Footsteps made there way to her room as she quickly laid back down and pretended to be asleep.

"She should be awake." Temari assured her guest as she opened the door to her room and stepped in. Kin cracked her eye a bit to see something shining in Temari's hand.

Are you…?" Temari started as the shiny object lifted up.

"I'm up!" Kin came upright in a hurry as she watched Temari drink what looked like juice.

"Ahhhh good, your up." Temari smiled through the glass as she looked to her guest next to her. Kin just stared at Temari's knowing smirk as her anger started to simmer.

"Kin-chan this is Hinata-sama." Temari introduced the white-eyed Hyuuga girl, smiling at her name, Hinata held a medium sized black box in her hands and bowed.

"She's going to help you get better, now get undressed." Temari half ordered as she pulled off Kin's blankets. Kin looked down to see her half naked body, as she didn't remember stripping down.

"Uhhh, what? No!" Kin protested as she tired to grab the covers sliding off the bed.

"Stop being a baby Kin-chan it's not like we've never seen a girl's naked body before." Temari said broadly as she jumped on top of the ex-sound Kunoichi.

"Get off me!" Kin struggled feebly as she felt the ache return to her sides.

"Hinata-sama, will you please relax her?" Temari glanced over her shoulder at the Hyuuga's first born.

"Hai." Hinata replied brightly as she summoned her byakugan and pressed a finger to Kin's neck. The air slid from Kin's lungs as she went instantly light-headed.

"Don't knock her out, she has to be awake." Temari reminded boldly as Kin settled back down to the bed, paralyzed.

"What did… you do to me?" Kin paused for air as Temari reached behind the rigid girl's back and unhooked her bra.

"Jus' something to help you relax Kin-chan." Temari comforted as she dropped the girl's white bra to the floor and shifted down to her cotton panties. Hinata worked quietly next to the two girls as she opened the black case and loosened her robe.

"Don't worry in a few minutes your going to feel better then you have in your whole life." Temari leered, rolling the stiff girl on to her stomach as Hinata removed her robe completely.

"Are you ready Hinata-sama?" Temari asked sympathetically, glaring at Hinata's nude firm as she slowly swung Kin's panties at the end of the bed.

"Yes Temari-sama, are you going to watch?" Hinata nodded as a shy smile crepted up the side of her face.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything." Temari smirked as she watched Hinata scoop a handful of bluish cream from the black box and climbed onto Kin's bareback.

"You're going to feel some pain at first." Hinata warned lightly as Kin moaned with the warmth of the summer heat and cool gel on her naked body.

"Feels good huh? Hinata's using her charka to separate your muscle fibers to let the ointment soak into them." Temari reported as Kin started to feel a sight ache in her muscles. Hinata continued to rub the cream into Kin's back as a weird pain worked its way throughout the sound kunoichi's back and shoulders.

"My back feels strange." Kin groaned as she pressed her lips firmly together in hopes the discomfort would soon pass.

"Please be strong Kin-chan, Temari will you help me." Hinata cooed as Temari rolled Kin back onto her back.

"W-What are y-you doing?" Kin grunted slightly as Hinata's creamed hands massaged her perky chest and tight tummy. Kin's muscles felt like they were tearing themselves apart as she started struggling around.

"Stop, please, its starting to hurt!" Kin yelled wildly as Temari pressed Kin back down to the bed.

"It will pass Kin-chan." Hinata said as she leaned down and kissed Kin lovingly on the lips. The pain struck up Kin's back and front side as she screamed in anguish.

"Shhh, shhh, stay with me Kin." Temari grinned benevolently, looking into Kin's watering eyes.

"It hurts, oh god it hurts!" Kin screeched savagely, her heart racing as every muscle in her upper body felt like they were on fire.

"You're almost done." This time Temari kissed Kin as Hinata leaned back and started forming hand signs.

"Seal." Hinata finished her signs as she pressed her hand against Kin's chest. Kin cried out as her muscles twanged violently and began to come back together.

"It jus' gets better from here on in." Hinata promised happily as Temari let Kin go.

"Shut up, I don't believe you! I want to go home!" Kin was hysterical with pain as she almost blacked out again.

"You'll see." Temari chuckled meanly as Kin's eyes widened immediately in shock. A bizarre warmth spread through Kin's whole body as the pain disappeared entirely.

_"What's going on I feel… good, no great. "_

Kin's crotch and chest were enthralled the most, as a tenderness she knew only privately began to take over.

"It feels l-like I'm m-masturbating, with no hands." Kin stuttered blissfully as she closed her eyes and stirred.

"You haven't felt anything yet." Temari leered as she stroked Kin's chest. Kin laughed with pleasure as Hinata's hands joined Temari's. Kin was overcome with feelings she only felt by herself, was now at both Temari and Hinata's sexual mercy.

"Maybe we should stop, its hurting her." Temari snickered childishly as she took her hands off Kin.

"Please… don't stop." Kin whispered with lust in her voice, gripping Temari's hand as tears streamed down the sides of her face. The sand ninja looked at Hinata and back down at Kin.

"Sure Kin-chan, whatever you want." Temari beamed with delight as she put her hands back on Kin's sex stirred body. After a half hour of sensual massaging and kissing between Temari and Hinata, Kin was at her breaking point as she roared in ecstasy. A ear-peircing scream was all Kin could manage as her whole body tensed and collapsed to the bed covered in sweat. Kin's sweet nectar leaked leisurely to the bed as she panted wordlessly.

"She'll be fine, I got to go and get ready for tonight so I'll see you two later ok?" Hinata slowly got off Kin a little exhausted herself as she put her robe back on and headed for the door.

"Ok, see you Hinata-sama, what do you say Kin-chan?" Temari stood up too as she looked down at Kin blushing up at her.

"T-Thank y-you Hinata-sama." Kin looked over to the exiting girl, breathing deeply and smiled. Hinata blushed back as she nodded her head and walked out the door.

"My, didn't we get all worked up? and we weren't even inside you" Temari leered sharply as she wiped the bit of sweat from her forehead.

"Never in my life have I ever…" Kin began as Temari lifted her hand.

"I know, I know, you've been alone for a long time and you've never experienced anything like that before in your life, I know I said the same thing after she did it to me." Kin just stared in disbelief as Temari had hit the nail on the head.

"You're… right." Kin said doubtlessly as Temari just smiled at her.

"The ointment will work its way through your body and you'll be ready to go soon." Temari turned for the door as well.

"If you feel like moving sooner, you can join me for a bath if you like." Temari offered kindly as she glimpsed at Kin covering her nude body.

"Uhhh yeah sure, jus' give me a minute." Kin said freely as her heart and blood still rushed with pure excitement.

"Sure, I'll be waiting." Temari stepped out and closed the door behind her. Kin rolled on to her back and stared at the ceiling with a renewed look on her life.

_"I guess there's better things in this life then being dead."_

...


End file.
